Diotron (War For Energon)
Diotron is the Decepticon Organicon leader from the Super Dion Bros series. Diotron is a clone of Shadow The Hedgehog and Diotron X or Delgatron X (it differs sometimes) He used to be a proud Decepticon warrior until his leader, Delgatron X, betrayed him many times. Leading towards his hatred for the Decepticon Leader and creating his own desire for power. "This war has gone long enough Delgatron." ~ Diotron Destron. War For Energon comic When a Primus powered Sonic busted into Docter Eggman's base, Diotron was created to stop him for a little time. Eggman was commisioned by Delgatron X to create a Hedgehog for him with Delgatron's personallity and Shadow's DNA. Diotron teamed up with Nika and Saro. Diotron was later seen somewhere with Saro watching how Amy got attacked, Diotron decided to save her. Diotron and Saro finally arrived at the Decepticon base. Diotron advised a clone of Megatron that they shouldn't leave Delgatron X alone on Earth. Some time later, when the war wasn't that serious yet, Diotron was thinking long about with his goals would be, and that he didn't want to let Delgatron X have all the glory for himself. And ofcourse didn't want that his friends die because of the war. Then he got back to the Decepticon ship and attacked Delgatron X, they had a small fight and Diotron escaped the ship. Going to the Autobot base. But his Dark Saber transformed into the Star Saber. There he encountered Yugi, Red Flash and Ferzin. He batteled Red Flash, and scanned him. Diotron threw the Star Saber at Diomus so that he could use it to defeat Cyclonus. Diomus thanked Diotron. Diotron joined the Autobots. He tried to fit in with the others but instead fighting for destruction he fought for peace. He got mostly missions with Red Flash, which he calls Inferno. Diotron's only reason to join the Autobots was to defeat Delgatron X, ofcourse this goal wasn't shared with the other Autobots. So after a talk with Thrust, he decided to join the Decepticons again. Back in the Decepticon Battleship. He met Nika again, because she also joined the Decepticons. He was searching for the remaining Cyber Emerald and talked with Gentlemen for that. Later, Doomsday apeared and fought Diotron. Nika saved Diotron by blasting Doomsday. Diotron, Nika and Crosswise (Sideways) battled Doomsday, only to be intefered by Delgatron X. And the battle ended. Diotron encountered the Lightning Prince, and they had a short talk. When the seemingly final battle came, Diotron was standing next to Delgatron X while he was talking to Diomus and Optimus Prime. Diotron scanned and attacked Shock, he got blasted against Ferzin and then got thrown up in the air. Attacking Shock with the copied power, he got pretty angry. Also saying that he didn't care if he would lose to Shock or not. Nika, once again, helped Diotron. When the great Tidal Wave arrived he kinda got scared, asking Delgatron X if he was on their side. A few days later, Doomsday and Diotron were talking about the power of Dark Energon. And later on they talked about the Cyber Emeralds. There was another battle and Diotron fought Boomer at first but then Optimus Prime, thinking that with the Star Saber he could defeat him easily. When Diotron seemed to be all alone with the Autobots, he tried calling the other Decepticons but they were all gone. Then the Autobots were called back to base. After Delgatron X got hold of the Requiem Blaster Diotron returned all beaten up, beating the scrap out of Thrust. At the end he had to go to Knock Out, who knew he could also make organics feel better? Diotron got command of a new division, the Organicons. The Decepticon Battleship was attacked the same day and Diotron commanded the attack to hold off the intruders. Diotron, Scorch and Asunta caught Boomer for working for Sideways, and Diotron followed him through the GroundBridge portal. Coming into some old factory, Boomer told it's too late for Diotron to turn back now and that he's trapped. Upgrade got in Diotron's body and took over for a while. But he only controlled Diotron's Cybertronian parts and Diotron got rid of Upgrade. When back in space, Diotron told Nika that he didn't want to help destroying the Earth. When Diotron was about to fire the Hydra Cannon, Jet Optimus attacked the Decepticon Battleship and Delgatron X ordered Diotron to destroy Prime before Delgatron killed Diotron. After Optimus Prime gave his life to save the Earth, another battle came and Diotron battled Dharc. Later on Diotron went to the deserted planet, where they encountered Megatronus Prime, with Megatron, Skyscream X , Discord, Saro and Yugi. When Megatronus Prime defeated everyone, Diotron was one of the Decepticons who got upgraded with the power of the Mini-Cons. On Cybertron, Diotron had another talk with Thrust about their talk back in season 1. When Thrust was caught working for Unicron, Diotron and Skyscream X chased him to the inside of the Death Egg. But while he was there, Asunta tried to take control of the Organicons. Diotron encountered Sideways again, and Sideways tried to convince Diotron in joining Unicron's side but Diotron denied. When they escaped Unicron, Diotron was offered to join the Autobots by Cici the Cat. But he didn't want to risk betraying them again. Diotron returned to his Organicons, as Radical welcomed Diotron home. As did the others except for Asunta. Diotron saw how his Second-in-Command was captured, he decided to free him. Later Diotron had a talk with Delgatron X and he wanted that Delgatron X let all the Decepticons join forces with the Autobots to destroy Unicron. But Delgatron X just ignored him. To show Delgatron X the error of his ways, Diotron challenged him to a duel in which he allowed Delgatron X to run him through with the Star Saber. Delgatron X realized what happened and demanded to know what possessed Diotron to do such a thing. Diotron told him that he tried to gain Delgatron's respect, but nothing was ever good enough, no matter how many battles he fought, his leader always found fault. Optimus Prime treated his men with respect, and was thus a leader of integrity, unlike Delgatron X or Galvatron. But that didn't matter anymore, and after tearing the Star Saber out with his bare hands, he thrusted it forward and destroyed Delgatron X's Fusion Cannon and his Decepticon symbol changed into a white Autobot symbol. Diotron turned his full firepower onto Unicron. The Chaos Bringer promptly obliterated him, to the shock of both Delgatron and Optimus Prime. When the dust settled, Delgatron X stood reflecting upon Diotron's last words, and as a gesture, handed Optimus Prime the Star Saber. Unfortunately, Sideways ran off with it two seconds later. But it's the thought that counts. The Doomsday Trilogy comic Diotron appears to have been created after ''Skyscream TH, while it is not really seen in War For Energon, it is assumed that Diotron has been created before Skyscream TH was. The Rise of The Black King comic ''Diotron and Skyscream TH stopped Amy Rose from escaping Eggman's Factory. But Diotron appeared to be a clone since Unicron destroyed the original in War For Energon. Interactions with Other Characters Nika: Come here you~ Diotron Destron ~ War For Energon Season 3 - 1 Nika is Diotron's girlfriend, and actually pretty much the only thing what kept him from going crazy when he was betrayed by the Decepticons. Nika helped Diotron many times, in battle and on quests. Doomsday: You perfect? HA! Diotron Destron ~ War For Energon 53 Doomsday is the lost older brother of Diotron, his mission was to kill Diotron. But he failed since Delgatron X wanted to know where the green Cyber Emerald was. They have a pretty good relationship now, since they don't fight eachother anymore.